ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: The Strong-Arm
(Back at the mall, Ted Robbins addresses the crowd.) (The Series 6 warriors get into position near the Warped Wall, Kacy Catanzaro holding the bat, Tezan, Ramso, Lamil and Fera in the air near the starting line and the others ready to serve the BakuBalls for Kacy to hit.) * Lonas: 3, 2, 1, go! (Lucas starts commentating the events as a voiceover.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) And Ilan takes out Boriates. Let's see if Kacy is as good with a bat. (Ilan throws it. Kacy hits it and Lamil catches it.) * Ramso: The black gunge. Go! * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) Next up is where should it go. If he chooses the right one, the Tilting Slider will take him. (Lamil drops Boriates into the black gunge.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) And Boriates becomes the 7th victim. Not the start Shadow Prove wanted. (Kenat takes out MAC Spder.) Kenat up next taking MAC Spider. * Rohak: You got it, Daph. You got it. (The same process happens as before, but this time, Fera catches it.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) And Kacy's able to hit it. Fera carrying MAC Spider to the Tilting Slider. Didn't have much trouble on the Way of the Warrior 4 years ago, but now, this obstacle is new to her. * Kerud: Come on, Fera! (Fera drops MAC Spider into the red gunge.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) It bounces off the pad into the red gunge and now, he's become the 8th victim. (Altair is being taken out of the box by Nejad.) Let's see if Nejad can redeem herself after coming up short in Raven's tournament. (The pattern keeps repeating itself. Kacy hits it, but this time, Tezan catches it.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) And she does it. * Lonas: Breathe, Tezan. Let's go! Let's go! * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) Let's see if Tezan's got the right aim for the Tilting Slider. (She drops Altair into the yellow gunge and it becomes the 9th victim of the obstacle. Next up is Ziperator.) Tonesh's turn now, taking out Ziperator. A lot to prove here. (Kacy hits it. Ramso catches it as it reaches her, then drops it into the red gunge.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) Oh! And another victim of the Tilting Slider! That's the 10th villain out on this obstacle. * Rohak: You got it, Kacy! * Male Warriors: Keep going. (Galna throws Razenoid, Kacy hits it to Lamil, who catches it.) * Branic: You got it, Lamil! (He drops Razenoid into the red gunge.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) Oh! And another Darkus Bakugan in the red gunge! That's the 11th Baku-Villain out on the Tilting Slider. Haro is up next and it looks like Fear Ripper of the Darkus Region could be tough for her to handle. (Once again, a successful hit from Kacy knocks it into Fera's hands, which is dropped into the red gunge again.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) Oh! And another victim of the Tilting Slider. The Baku-Villains really up against it with 12 of their Bakugans claimed by the obstacle. (Centipoid is also hit by Kacy's bat, then is dropped into the white gunge by Ramso.) * Lucas Grabeel: (voiceover) And Centipoid doesn't make it. * Lonas: And cut. Well done. Good job! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus